Help Me Remember
by MissTreeCat
Summary: No Sburb AU. When John is in an accident that takes his father's life, he gets diagnosed with Amnesia. Dave decides to take care of his best bro until he gets his memory back, but when he finds out just how different John is, will he still help his friend, or will he reject him completely?
1. Chapter 1

John fished his phone from his pocket after hearing the familiar sound of pesterchum. He saw that Dave was trying to get a hold of him, he probably wanted to talk all he could with John before he left on the trip with his dad, It was only going to be for about three days jeez Dave. John laughed to himself as he began talking.

-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 12:21-

TG: hey dude

TG: dude

TG: john

TG: joohn

TG: i will keep adding an o to your name until you answer

TG: jooohn

TG: joooohn

TG: i bet if you tried to pronounce that it'd be like june or something

TG: june answer me

EB: my name isn't june dave

TG: of course it isn't

TG: it's june egbert

EB: ugh dave

TG: what kind of last name is dave anyway?

TG: that isn't a last name bro

EB: you know what, now i'm not going to come back from my trip

TG: dude no

TG: you have to come back

TG: you would come crawling back eventually

EB: no i won't, i'll forget about you and get a new best friend

TG: no one forgets a strider

EB: whatever, i have to go now, me and dad are getting into the car and the internet is going to cut out

TG: fine

TG: talk to you in a few days

EB: see ya

-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:58-

-gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 12:59-

GG: john! john you can't go on that trip!

GG: john please check your phone!

GG: john!

GG: please read this before it's too late! D:

GG: john i'm serious here!

GG: oh god please read this and don't go!

-gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 13:31-

John had turned his phone on to silent after ending his and Dave's conversation. He never got Jade's messages.

John put his phone into his pocket and rolled down his window. It was snowing outside, but he didn't really mind the cold, he had a coat on after all. He looked over the trees that were all around them. He didn't really like all the trees where he lived, but hey, extra oxygen. He examined a small snowflake that had landed on his glove.

"Hey, did you know that every snowflake is different?" He asked his dad with a smile.

His dad just nodded, keeping his eyes on the road.

John looked around, finding himself bored already. He took his glasses off and flipped them upside down before putting them back on.

"Hey dad look." He smiled as he tapped his dad's arm.

"Not now son, I'm driving."

"Please? Just for a second?" John begged.

His dad glanced over and smiled, "Don't mess up your eyes, John."

John rolled his eyes, "I won't, they're pretty much the same anyway."

His dad chuckled and kept looking at the road, "I'm proud of you son." He ruffled John's hair.

"Huh? Why, I didn't really do anything." He put his glasses back.

"I have too many reasons to be to just name them."

"Does that mean you'll get me a car for my birthday?" John laughed.

"Well you are turning sixteen. How about I think about it?"

John nodded. His dad looked at him and smiled.

All of a sudden John looked at the road as a deer jumped out, "Dad! Watch out!"

His dad turned the wheel, turning away from the animal. The car went through the guardrail and down the side of the hill. The car flipped, John covered his eyes as he hit the windshield. The car finally came to a stop, John's vision blurring from his head being hit so hard. He was losing blood, he didn't know what happened, or what condition his dad was in.

His vision went dark, and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He felt someone pull him from the car as he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

John opened his eyes, he was in a white room with machines hooked up to him. A steady beeping filling the room. He came to the conclusion that he must've been in a hospital. The door opened and a doctor walked in holding a clipboard.

"Ah, I see you're awake Mr. Egbert." The doctor smiled.

"Mr. Egbert?" John asked.

"Oh, would you prefer John?"

"Uh, sure?" John said, unsure of the name.

"Why am I... Why am I here?" he asked fiddling with the end of his blanket.

In truth, John couldn't seem to remember anything, he didn't know what had happened, he didn't really know anything, not even his name.

"You don't remember? You were in an accident two days ago." The doctor wrote down some things on the clipboard."Your father, he didn't make it I'm afraid."

"Okay..." John didn't know any other way to respond.

The doctor nodded, "Would you like to see visitors?"

John nodded and the doctor walked out of the room. A boy with blond hair and sunglasses walked in. He didn't have an expression really, his hands were stuffed into his pockets as he looked at John.

"Hey." Dave said.

"Uh, hi." John didn't know who he was. He didn't know why a stranger would visit him though. Maybe he wasn't a stranger? John wasn't sure.

Dave walked over to John's bed and pulled up a chair. "So, how you doin? I mean, yeah you're doing shitty, but I mean... How you holding up?"

"I.. Uh.. Do I know you?" John asked, it was a legitimate question. He wondered why the other talked to him so relaxed.

Dave frowned slightly before drawing his lips back to a straight line. "Dude, now is not the time for one of your stupid pranks."

"I'm... Not lying. I don't know who you are."

"John, are you being serious?"

John nodded. Dave stood from his chair, "I'm getting the Doctor, I'll be right back." Dave left the room. He walked to the front desk, "Can you get the doctor for me? John Egbert's doctor."

The worker quickly called the doctor and he got there quickly.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Strider?" the doctor asked.

"It's John, he's acting weird."

The doctor raised an eyebrow, "Weird how?"

"He doesn't remember who I am. I don't think he even knows who he is."

"As I feared."

"What do you mean?"

The doctor sighed, "Mr. Egbert hit his head during the accident, there doesn't appear to be any damage. But there is a chance he has amnesia, I can do more tests to be safe."

"Then do them." Dave's voice was a little louder than he would have liked, but he didn't really care right then.

"John needs to rest for now. Now keep in mind, it could just be shock. But to be safe, we're keeping him here for a week."

"And after that?" Dave asked.

"He will be put into the state's custody." The doctor said.

"The state's- you mean foster care?"

"Yes, he has no other family according to his records."

"And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"What if I get the paperwork to have my bro take him in?"

"Well then, he goes with you, but I don't see how that is possible within a wee-"

"Nothing is impossible for a Strider."

With that, Dave walked over to a different part of the hospital so that he could call his bro.


	3. Chapter 3

Through the week, Dave busied himself with him and Bro doing paperwork. John on the other hand, was tested. He ended up coming up positive for amnesia. Dave went back to the hospital and was allowed to pick John up when the papers finally went through.

John got his bags packed, and sat on his hospital bed. That week he had learned that he had a best friend, his name was Dave Strider. He also had two other friends, their names were Jade Harley and Rose Lalonde. He didn't remember any of them though.

There was a knock at his door before the blond walked in.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Dave asked.

John nodded and picked up his suitcase before walking over to him.

"We're stopping by your house to get some more things before we get on the plane." Dave walked John down the hallway.

John only nodded again as they walked out of the hospital and to Bro's car. The two slid into the back and Dave nodded to his bro. They soon pulled into John's driveway. John got out of the car with Dave, they went into the house.

"Your room is up here." Dave walked toward the stairs and John followed slowly.

They got to John's room and Dave shakily turned the knob. John walked in, his computer against one wall, his bed in the corner. He didn't recognize anything, it didn't even feel like the room was his. He picked up a picture of Dave, Jade, Rose, and him, they were all hanging off each other, like they were all best friends. Yet John didn't remember anything about them.

Dave spoke up, "That was taken last summer, we all hung out here in Washington. It was pretty funny when you kicked all of our asses at frogger. I guess you just have more patience." John nodded and put the picture back down.

John put a hand to his head, this happened every time he tried to remember the past, he would get a headache.

"Headache? Doc said that would happen. You need your medication?"

John shook his head, he didn't really like pills, he didn't know why though. He walked over to the keyboard in the corner of the room. He guessed he probably knew how to play it before.

"The day you played that in front of me, I almost cried."

John looked up at Dave, "You did?"

Dave nodded and gave a small smile. "Pretty surprising I know."

John smiled back as he walked over to his dresser. Dave walked to John's closet and pulled out two more suitcases and put them on John's bed. "It's time to pack up this shit."

John grabbed random clothes and put them into the suitcases. He then grabbed the picture and put it on top of the pile.

"You ready?" Dave asked.

"I think so."

"You got your phone?"

"Yeah."

"You got your house keys?"

John felt his pockets, "Yeah."

"Good," Dave leaned over and grabbed the bunny off the bed and handed it to John. "We can go."

John nodded and shut both his suitcases. Dave picked them up and the two walked back to the car. They slid into the car and John took a look back at his house. It felt familiar, but he just couldn't remember. He made his head hurt again, so he closed his eyes.

It didn't take long for them to get to the airport, John could see people were staring at him. He had a bandage on his head and he was covered in bruises and scratches, some more bandages were wrapped around his arms and torso. He guessed he was probably lucky considering he was in a car accident, he had rolled down a hill in a car, and his father had even died in it. His father, John began to wonder what he was like.

"John."

John looked up at Dave.

"Don't zone out man, come on, we need to get onto the plane now." John nodded and they got onto the plane. He sat against the window and closed his eyes again. He wanted to rest, it had been a long week. It didn't take long for John to fall asleep, even if it was uncomfortable.


End file.
